Call 911 or die
by ITILY
Summary: A oneshot based on a true story...M for sex and freakiness...Mello uke X Near...AU...Why you shouldn't go clubbing...


I'm so glad I'm able to write longer with more ease these days...anyway this is based on a true story...read it til the end and you'll get what I mean...REVIEW pls..

~l~l~

**Call 911 or die**

It was a headache watching the disco lights of all seven colors of the rainbow and more splashing bright spots here and there and everywhere else. And the margarita in his hand wasn't doing much to sooth his ringing head. The white mass could not comprehend what was so fun about drinking, getting drunk then jumping around like wild animals trying to escape from their cages, but his friends seemed to be enjoying themselves very much. Especially his redhead friend Matt, you'd think the gamer geek wouldn't fit in a crowd like this, but there he was on stage in the spotlight, dancing his pants off, literally. When Matt started attempting to take his boxers off, the adolescent knew that was his cue to leave, he had enough of the place, enough of the crazy high people, enough of drinks, better go while you still can, ain't that right?

"Hey there cutie," Oops, too late. The buff man grabbed his bony wrist, tugging him back to the seat, falling into the man's lap. "Ain't seen your pretty face around. First timer?" The man with the shiny head grinned as if already knowing the answer. Yeah, of course, it's his first time here, just the way he dressed in his white button-down and faded jeans screamed inexperienced. "Here, why don't cha have a drink?" Did this man think he was a fool? As uneducated in the field of partying, he still had the common sense to not take drinks from thugs like this one.

"No thank you, I have more than enough for one night," he took the cup and gently place it on the glass table, away from doing him any harm. "The night's still young baby," the boy cringe at the reference to himself as a baby, "Now, why don't cha hand me some of that sweet stuff?" He was about to inquire what sweets the man was referring to, when a tongue slipped into his mouth. Alcohol, that was the only taste he picked up on.

With his tiny hands (which he cursed for being so damn weak), he pushed the fellow away with no avail as a hand slipped underneath his shirt, roaming his chest perversely. "Ngh!" he squirmed, making a sound which no one would hear in the background of banging noises which they call music. When the button on his jeans was opened, that's when the panic really kicked in, and he hit his little fist on the man to let go which obviously failed at doing anything to help his situation.

"What do you think you're doing?" someone said calmly yet firmly, he could've mistaken it for an authority. The man pulled away quickly, the two of them focusing on the interrupter. "Come on," The newcomer said coolly, offering him a hand which he took without any hesitation, getting off the man's lap.

"Yo, I got dips on it first, so wait your damn turn," the man huffed, roughly tugging his savior's shoulder. "I'm sorry, what you say?" The blonde made an innocent look before swiftly turning, pulling the man's arm along, twisting it to the back and with one glove hand on the man's bald head, violently smacked it into the glass table, yet without breaking it. "Touch me again, and I'll break your shit off," the teen in leather hissed in the man's ear.

"Come along now," the blonde took his hand and led the way out of the club. When they got out, the scent of fresh air suddenly made him realize how out of it he was. His legs gave out, an arm quickly caught him before his skull crushed to the pavement. "Hey, you alright?" black orbs gaze up at brilliant blue ones, shaking his head slightly. Before he knew it, his feet were off the ground and he was being carried away to who knows where and there was nothing he could do about it. The vulnerability was unbearable, but his brain betrayed him, his mouth voicing incoherent words that made no sense to anyone.

He must've dozed off midway, because when he got up, he was lying on a really comfy bed and his shoes discarded. "Take this," as soon as his vision was clear, a cup of water and two pills were handed to him. It was just aspirin, it did more good for him to accept than reject, so he placed it in his mouth and gulped it down with some water.

"Where am I?" He asked quickly when more of his senses returned. "This is my apartment, if you're worried, the address is condominium Sereillis, apartment thirty two D, Broad Street," The blonde stated clearly, he just nodded, feeling less tense.

"A kid like you shouldn't be in clubs," the leather-clad teen begun, "It's dangerous, a lot of bad people around."

"My friend invited me." Good, put the blame on others. The blonde let out a laugh, ruffling his white curls. "Typical," the older replied and just like that an innocent conversation somehow turned into heated, passionate kissing.

Hardly able to breathe, the petite boy continued to greedily kissed the blonde, their tongues fighting, dancing, swimming together. Lips still pressed together, they practically tore each other's clothes off, throwing it aside like second-hand trash. He couldn't believe the way he was behaving, like some lust-crazed teen, which he was, but he never knew himself to be as the blonde said previously 'typical'.

When they were both completely stripped down naked, he lifted his eyelids halfway, expecting some sort of intrusion or more like insertion into his fragile body. To his surprise, he just saw the blonde on top of him smiling sweetly, a soft kiss placed on his lips as he felt the blonde sat himself down into his erection. The blonde broke the kiss, his face flushed, the pain evident. His black eyes widened a fraction, never had he thought he would top, well actually he was still bottom since the blonde was riding him, but you get the picture.

"Such a small thing, didn't wanna break ya," he breathed, silently understanding the white boy's questions, leaning down to kiss him chastely, very close to lovingly. All thoughts were pushed aside when the person on top of him started moving a steady rhythm which increased with speed and vigor. He threw his head back, the heat, the friction, the tightness was too delicious, he didn't care anymore if he was losing his virginity to some stranger whom he met only a few hours ago and didn't even know his name, he was loving every minute of this.

Moans and ragged pants echoed until finally a synchronize scream left their mouths and they released. The feeling was heavenly, he never thought he could be so contented in his life. His arm was lifted, being extremely exhausted he didn't bother to look, only felt a pinched on one of his veins he presume and that's when he realized he might be regretting this a lot more than anticipated when he woke up tomorrow morning.

Why was it so cold? He asked mentally, sluggishly waking up. Blinking a few times, the blur faded and he saw the bright fluorescent light above him. His black eyes shifted, looking at the surroundings, it was the bathroom, that he could tell. Finally, he saw that he was placed in a bathtub, filled with water and ice, his limbs dangling out the edge of the tub. Focusing some more, he did not see any signs of damage, despite the fact he was sitting in a tub of freezing water.

Groggily, he tried to pull himself up. "Don't get up," a familiar voice said, he turned to the door where his one night stand was slowly making his way in, a chocolate bar in his usual gloved hand. The blonde made his way over, going down on a knee to see the boy at face level.

"Call nine one one now or you'll die," He cooed, swinging the cell with his index and thumb idly. The boy paled until he looked worst than dead, shakily taking the phone and dialing the number.

"Nine one one. What's your emergency?" The person on the other line said.

"H-hello, my name is-" he paused looking over to the blonde who nodded, "m-my name is Nate River. I-I was told to call," He stammered from both the cold and fear.

"Give them the address," the blonde directed. "I'm at c-condominium Sereillis, apartment t-thirty two D, Bro-ad Street," thank goodness for his good memory. "What's your emergency?" The trembling boy looked at the older man, what sort of threat was he faced with?

"Tell them, you've just lost both your kidneys," he said flatly, making the boy gape.

"I-I…lost b-both kidney-s," the small teen voiced, almost tearing up. "I'm s-sitting in a b-bath-tub of ice."

"Sir, I want you to remain calm and do not move, stay in the tub, help will arrive shortly."

With that, the phone was snatched from him and some tiny tears escaped his at the moment hateful eyes. Standing up, the blonde stepped on the cell until it smashed into pieces. He flipped a lock of his hair out of his face, smiling ever so pleasantly at the boy who was sick to the core at the sight.

The victim scooted away as the perpetrator approached him, "There's a lot of bad people around you know," his voice nothing short of innocent, kissing the boy on the forehead. The look of spite in those black orbs were priceless.

"By the way, my name is Mello, you might be needing it soon," the leather-clad teen turned to say over his shoulder, standing at the doorway. "Thirty thousand for one, seventy thousand for a pair."

The blonde blew a kiss and walked off smiling.

~l~l~

If you're wondering, the victim in the true story, did not survive, died after two weeks...anyways REVIEW!!


End file.
